The prior art is replete with portable tent constructions for people or for equipment and machinery. Only a few such structures are designed to not only provide shelter for a person but also enclose or incorporate a personal riding vehicle within the structure.
A two compartment tent assembly which encloses and uses a motorcycle as partial support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,633. The tent disclosed in that patent is designed in the form of a penthouse which is mounted against the side of a motorcycle. A separate roof section is used to cover and enclose the motorcycle, which is completely outside of the penthouse. The occupants of the tent are separated from the motorcycle by a vertical wall mounted against the motorcycle within the tent. It is evident that the setting up of this structure is complicated and, further, requires special attachments that must be mounted on the motorcycle. These attachments, along with the additional roof section, add to the packed size and weight of the tent. Also, the vertical wall in the tent that is mounted against the motorcycle forms a barrier so that heat generated by the motorcycle engine cannot effectively warm the tent.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tent construction that can be easily carried by people and transported on vehicles, such as motorcycles, that is lightweight and compact so as to fit in limited storage areas. Also, there is a need for an uncomplicated structure that is easy to assemble and keep in good repair.